


Just Blaze

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Stuck on Earth while his friends go off to have a grand adventure on the moon, Ray passes the time the only way he knows how.





	Just Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

“So, uh, this tree above me… might prove problematic.” Ray commented, looking around. No one else seemed to be aware that he had spoken, too busy preparing their own rockets for launch. They had to get to the moon, after all, if they wanted to rescue Gavin.

“Alright, everyone, we’re launching in ten seconds! Get your asses on board and get ready.” Geoff called out, everyone scrambling to get a last few items loaded up and ready to go. Ray shrugged, climbing into his own rocket, looking up at the tree.

“Guess I’ll just steer around it?”

“Launching in three… two… one… launch!” Geoff yelled, the ground trembling as five rockets ignited simultaneously. Soon the Achievement Hunters were off, escaping the atmosphere and heading for the moon.

All except Ray, who found himself stopped only a few meters off the ground, his rocket stuck on the tree. “Well, this is a thing.” He mumbled with a sigh, trying to steer the giant rocket out from under the tree. “Almost… almost… come on!” Ray yelled as his rocket disintegrated, sending him falling back to the ground. He landed with a thud, groaning and rubbing his backside as he stood. “Motherfucker.”

The others were calling out observations, loud and happy in space. Ray frowned, clicking off his headset while he went to try to assemble a new rocket.

Rather than spare parts, all he found were the plants that they’d used to fill the oxygen tanks. Ray checked the clock, shrugging. “I guess I’ll just blaze it for a while. Close enough to 4:20 for me.”

–

Whether or not he actually intended to get high was anyone’s guess, despite all the jokes it was well-known that Ray lived a rather clean life. That fact didn’t change the current state of affairs, however.

Ray leaned against the wall of the base, smiling vaguely at nothing. The world around him was interesting, he was discovering, so many different textures and colors. He rubbed his back up against the rough wood, one hand reaching out to trace patterns in the smooth stone just to his left. Yeah, the world around him was pretty cool. He wondered why he’d never noticed that before.

Speaking of things he’d never noticed, though, Ray fiddled with the x-ray glasses he wore. He really should figure out how they work, it’d be super sweet to have real x-ray vision, not just pretend to while running around as his super hero alter ego. But Vav couldn’t have real superpowers, he decided. The world didn’t need some crazy Brit pelvic thrusting everyone into submission (well, okay, maybe some people needed it—he was willing to bet that quite a few people would like that). Why was he thinking about Gavin’s dick? He was getting too similar to Michael.

Ray snickered to himself, amused by his own thoughts and mental images as he continued to mess with the glasses on his face. Suddenly the world around him seemed to change, solid walls becoming transparent and—oh, hey, he’d figured it out! Grinning proudly, the Puerto Rican looked around, seeing the base bedroom perfectly clearly through the thin film of the wall behind him. He advanced towards the room, curious about the vague shape he could see through the far wall. Letting himself in made it clearer, and Ray stopped in his tracks. After a moment he doubled over with surprised laughter, holding his stomach and wheezing.

He managed to calm himself down enough to turn his headset back on, the excited babble of voices filling his ear. The sound distracted him and Ray listened quietly as his friends talked, the rise and fall of their conversations like music to him. He looked up again, remembering why he was listening to the other’s as his eyes came upon what was hidden behind the back wall of the bedroom.

“Guys.” Ray managed, snickering into his hand and trying to speak clearly. “Guys, you’re not gonna fuckin’ believe this shit.”

“What’s up, Ray?” Jack asked, the others echoing the curiosity. “Where are you, anyways?”

“Back at the base. Gavin has a secret room here, too!”

“X-Ray, what are you on about?!” Gavin squawked in his ear, sending Ray into another bout of laughter. He leaned on the wall, breathing hard.

“There’s another trophy room hidden behind the bedroom! Oh my god, Gavin, when did you build this?!” Ray panted out, stumbling to the wall and feeling along it, trying to find his way in.

The others continued to talk, their voices becoming background noise as Ray searched the wall for the secret entrance to this trophy room. He wanted to get in there and check it out first hand, to see if Gavin had any notes from his mom is there or anything.

“We are so tearing that room down when we get back, Gavin.” He heard Geoff sigh. Ray gave up his search, collapsing onto the nearest bed and rolling around, laughing to himself.

“How could you, X-Ray?” Gavin sounded near tears, but Ray couldn’t answer him, only wheezing out more laughter.

“I can’t fuckin’ breathe…” He gasped, cackling and burying his face into the sheets. “Oh my god, Vav, when did you even have time?!”

This was even better than the first trophy room that they’d found, Ray decided. It had to be.


End file.
